


The Wallflower

by laptop101



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101





	The Wallflower

Quiet and hard-working,  
She keeps her head down.  
Sweet yet sharp tongued,  
She is always around.  
They all know of her,  
But few know her.  
She is the wallflower.

I am the wallflower.


End file.
